Uprzejmości
by euphoria814
Summary: Drobne uprzejmości to ważna rzecz w życiu każdego człowieka. Nawet jeśli nie zauważało się ich wcześniej. Seria Odcinkowa: 9


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Rodney czuł się dziwnie wysupłując się z objęć Johna zanim jeszcze budzik gospodarza ogłosił, że nie powinni spać. Sheppard obrócił się na brzuch i spojrzał na niego całkiem zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł, że to jest już etap wkładania spodni. Rodney nie do końca wiedział jak to wyjaśnić, ale nie chciał zostawiać Carsona całkiem samego. Upicie się było czymś do przeprowadzenia w pojedynkę, ale kac to była całkiem inna sprawa.

\- Chcę zajrzeć do Carsona – wyjaśnił, gdy Sheppard zmarszczył brwi.

Poprzedniej nocy nie było seksu na zgodę. John dotykał go, ale jak zawsze robił to ostrożnie. Rodney nie wiedział jakie zasady obowiązywały. Czy były jakiekolwiek. W jego poprzednich… spotkaniach, bo związkami nie chciał tego nazywać, wystarczyło milczeć o tym co się stało. Żadna z kobiet w wojsku nie chciała, aby jej imię wisiało w męskiej toalecie na drzwiach i zawsze traktował je z tak wielkim szacunkiem, jak mógł. Może dlatego tak chętnie do niego przychodziły.

John wydawał się chcieć czegoś więcej. Widywali się, jadali razem i zostawali u siebie na noc. Wymykanie się o poranku było mocno niestosowne, a przynajmniej Rodney tak czuł. I wiedział również, że wczorajsze wątpliwości Shepparda miały pewne podstawy. Dotykali się, całowali, dochodzili w swojej obecności. Miał penisa Johna w ustach, a major odwdzięczył mu się podobną uprzejmością już nie raz. Problem w tym, że to nie była uprzejmość, ponieważ nie oczekiwał niczego w zamian. Dawał mu orgazmy, nie licząc się z tym, że sam pozostawał w zawieszeniu.

Byli w związku. I do Rodneya to docierało poniekąd, ale faktory, które poznawał na bieżąco tego stanu, nadal go zaskakiwały. Jak jego normalne zachowanie obracało się przeciwko niemu, gdy nie uważał na uczucia Johna. Przekroczył granicę wtedy, z Perną. Był tego świadom, gdy dotarło do niego jak to musiało wyglądać.

I teraz bez słowa zbierał się do wyjścia, a może powinni faktycznie uprawiać seks na zgodę. On budował bliskość, a przynajmniej tak uważała ich domorosła psycholożka.

\- Może chcesz… - zaczął z rękami na guziku spodni.

Sheppard otworzył jedno oko, jakby nie do końca wiedział o co chodzi Rodneyowi.

\- Może powinienem zostać. Wczoraj pokłóciliśmy się – powiedział, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest tego, aż taki pewien.

Kłótnie kojarzyły mu się z krzykiem, z rzucaniem przedmiotami – a nic takiego się nie stało. Oczywiście Sheppard nie wyglądał na takiego, który płakał – jak poprzednie dziewczyny Rodneya, ale w zasadzie żadna z nich nie była pilotem sił powietrznych.

\- To była kłótnia, prawda? Dobrze to odebrałem? – upewnił się i John uśmiechnął się krzywo, potwierdzając tylko jego przypuszczenia. – Więc pogodziliśmy się? Czy powinienem zostać? Co powinienem zrobić? Nie powinniśmy uprawiać seksu na zgodę albo… - Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, bo John ułożył się wygodniej na swoim łóżku, a kołdra lekko opadła odsłaniając jego całkiem długą szczupłą nogę.

Byli tak wyczerpani, że Rodney nie miał pewności nawet czy położyli się nago spać. Nawet gdyby Sheppard przebrał się za Wielkanocnego Zająca, pewnie umknęłoby to jego uwadze.

\- A chcesz uprawiać seks? – spytał John nagle całkiem poważnie.

I Rodneyowi zaschło w ustach. To był ten słoń, którego omijali przez kilka ostatnich tygodni, ponieważ prawda była taka, że nie był gotów. I wiedział, że trochę to długo trwa. Może John czuł się zmęczony czekaniem. W końcu Sheppard zaczął podejrzewać, że Rodney nie całkiem jest z nim. Że czeka na przybycie jakiejś kobiety w niedalekiej przyszłości, co było po prostu śmieszne. Nie chciał nikogo innego. Na razie jednak seks…

\- Widzę twoją odpowiedź – uprzedził go Sheppard, zanim zdążył otworzyć usta.

\- Ja…

\- Nic nie szkodzi – odparł spokojnie John, z lekkim uśmiechem błądzącym mu w kąciku ust. – Dzisiaj mamy wolne po spotkaniu z Elizabeth. Zawsze możesz się zrehabilitować i obejrzeć ze mną do końca Gwiezdne Wojny – zaproponował całkiem beztrosko.

Rodney czuł, że jego serce zaczęło bić trochę szybciej, co pewnie było głupie. Poranna fryzura Johna była jednak jeszcze bardziej niedorzeczna niż normalny wygląd majora. Przez co nie mniej seksowna.

\- Albo mogę się zrehabilitować i całować cię, gdy będziesz oglądał Gwiezdne Wojny – zaproponował, ponieważ właśnie tak sam chciałby spędzić to popołudnie.

\- Wtedy nie będę nic widział – odparł John, jakby faktycznie zależało mu na tym filmie.

I Rodney sugestywnie spojrzał na kołdrę tam, gdzie pod nią powinien być ukryty penis Shepparda. Oczy majora zrobiły się większe, gdy w końcu pojął o co chodzi.

\- Aaaa… całować – wyrwało się Johnowi i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. A potem nagle spoważniał. – Wiesz, co myślę, że powinieneś? Zająć się swoim przyjacielem w tej chwili – poinformował go Sheppard bez zawahania.

ooo

Carson leżał wbijając wzrok w sufit. Wokół unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach przetrawionego alkoholu i Rodney zrobił dwa głębsze wdechy, żeby jakoś się do tego przyzwyczaić. Beckett nawet nie drgnął, udając zapewne, że nawet nie zauważył jego przyjścia. Rodney zatem odstawił na szafkę obok jego łóżka dwie potężne butelki wody i kubek kawy.

Na stołówce nawet nie mrugnęli, gdy poprosił o najsilniejszy napar, jaki mogą stworzyć. Może to nie był pierwszy kac na Atlantydzie, bo jeden z marines, którzy mieli dyżur, zaopatrzył go w owoce, które dostarczali im Atozjanie. Witaminy na pewno miały się przydać Carsonowi.

\- To prawie tak, jakbym sam ją zabił – powiedział Beckett i Rodney westchnął.

Nie potrafił pocieszać ludzi, więc planował po prostu posiedzieć z Carsonem. Może wysłuchać go, ale to było niemal jak zaproszenie do rozmowy.

\- Nie – odparł z pewnością w głosie. – Ty i ja robimy to samo, Carson. Wynajdujemy rzeczy i inni ich używają jak chcą. Nie mamy wpływu na ich decyzje. To tak, jakby facet, który wynalazł nóż był odpowiedzialny za każde morderstwo, które nim popełniono.

Carson spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Jego oczy błyszczały czymś dziwnym, co wyglądało jak poczucie winy. I Rodney był świadom tego, że ból Becketta tylko w części spowodowała śmierć Perny. O wiele bardziej uderzała go zagłada całej planety.

\- Wiesz, że to nie w ten sposób – zaczął Carson.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Naszym zadaniem było naprawiać. Ty naprawiasz ludzi, a ja naprawiam urządzenia. Od czasu do czasu jednak musimy coś zrobić i wtedy zaczynają się schody. Nie mielibyśmy zegarów atomowych i komputerów kwantowych, gdyby nie projekt Manhattan – wyjaśnił mu Rodney. – I jestem pewien, że ty i twoi koledzy szarlatani przeprowadzaliście operacje, które były ryzykowne. To była ryzykowna operacja, której skutków nie przewidziałeś. To nie oznacza, że popełniłeś błąd – dodał z pewnością w głosie. – Oni tego chcieli. Ona tego chciała.

Carson przełknął ciężko na samo wspomnienie Perny, ale Rodney wiedział, że miał rację. Ci ludzie wybrali zanim oni zaproponowali swoją pomoc. Doszliby do tego punktu w końcu. Intelekt Carsona nie zmienił biegu wydarzeń, aż tak bardzo. I Beckett nie mógł przewidzieć jak wiele śmierci będzie kosztować przeprowadzenie tej kuracji. Odradzili jej zresztą, ale ten świat był stracony, gdy zaczęli ścigać marzenie.

\- Ja tego nie chciałem – powiedział w końcu Carson i Rodney westchnął.

\- To nie była twoja decyzja – odparł tylko, a Beckett spojrzał na niego nagle wściekły.

\- I tyle?! – warknął Carson. – Tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? Tyle mówisz sobie i idziesz dalej? Bez wyrzutów sumienia i poczucia odpowiedzialności?

Rodney nie spuścił z niego oka nawet na chwilę, czując jak coś nieprzyjemnie zaciska się wokół jego krtani.

\- Nie – odparł krótko, przypominając sobie wszystkie te razy, gdy wojsko wykorzystało jego odkrycia w nieodpowiedni sposób.

Nienawidził ich nie bez powodu. Nie do końca nie cierpiał wojskowych. Zaczęło to do niego docierać, gdy Sheppard przyprowadził na Atlantydę Atozjan, chociaż przepisy na pewno na to nie pozwalały. Nienawidził systemu, a z nim nikt nie wygrał. Powstał też, by chronić takich ludzi jak on i Carson. Odpowiedzialność za decyzje, które przerastały ich, spływała na innych, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie uderzało to w nich tym bardziej.

Słyszał o ludziach, którzy oddawali się w ręce sprawiedliwości, aby odbębnić swoją karę i mieć czyste sumienie. On trwał w świecie pomiędzy. Nie do końca karany za swoje grzechy, bo one nie należały tak naprawdę do niego. Trudno było dorwać winnego w tym biurokratycznym szambie.

Carson spoglądał na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem pobladł i rzucił się w kierunku łazienki. Rodney odkręcił pierwszą butelkę wody.

ooo

Gdyby miał wyjaśnić jak znalazł się z Sheppardem w celi bez okien, nie byłoby to łatwe. Genii polubili ich C4 o wiele za bardzo. A on nie chciał wyświadczać im tej uprzejmości. Przede wszystkim nie podobała mu się broń, którą mierzyli w ich stronę. John wydawał się całkiem spokojny, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy dostał się do niewoli. I Rodney walczył pomiędzy chęcią spytania o przeszłość Shepparda i strachem, że pozna odpowiedź.

\- Wiesz, że mogliśmy spokojnie oglądać Gwiezdne Wojny i robić wiesz co? – syknął zirytowany, gdy ubrani w kurtki wojskowe mężczyźni wyszli z celi, zostawiając ich samych.

Nie mieli skrępowanych rąk, ale drzwi wyglądały na solidne. I na pewno nie pozostawiono ich bez strażników.

Sheppard uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Myślisz, że bez Gwiezdnych Wojen się nie da? – spytał John i Rodney poczuł jak rumieniec uderza w jego policzki.

\- Chyba nie sugerujesz… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Zabilibyśmy kilka godzin. Sądzisz, że mają tutaj kamery? – zainteresował się Sheppard.

\- Nie wiem, ale na pewno mają okienko, przez które zaglądają – syknął, ponieważ na pewno byli również podsłuchiwani, a John nawet się nie krył za bardzo ze swoją nader źle ujętą w czasie propozycją.

Kiedy Teyla zaproponowała im spacer, Rodney wyobrażał sobie miłą rolniczą krainę i łąkę, na której mogliby posiedzieć z Johnem, gdy reszta handlowałaby. Tymczasem jego czujnik zareagował i znaleźli cholerny bunkier. A tam… technikę! Był prawie szczęśliwy, aż usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni.

John uśmiechnął się lekko do niego.

\- Teraz to ty się będziesz rehabilitował – odparł Rodney, zirytowany.

ooo

Nie wiedział dlaczego zostawiono go w tyle. Sądził, że będzie potrzebny w Roju do otwierania drzwi, ale Genii mieli własnych naukowców. A on zafascynowany wpatrywał się w skarb, który ci cholerni szantażyści trzymali u siebie od lat nie dzieląc się z pozostałymi światami. A to jego nazywano egoistą, bo nie dzielił się swoją cholerną czekoladą. Jakby ktokolwiek inny na tej misji miał cukrzycę.

Sheppard musiał być pilotem. Rodney wyczuł kłopoty, gdy tylko Cowen zaczął przyglądać im się z taką fascynacją. Wyprzedzali ich o dobre sześćdziesiąt lat i to mogło się nie zmienić przez kolejne stulecia, ponieważ Widma niszczyły wszystko co napotkały na swojej drodze, a co mogło stanowić zalążek zagrożenia. Brakowało im polotu i chociaż II wojna światowa napędziła przemysł i naukę, reżim wojskowy służył tylko przewrotom. Ich naukowcy mogli już wiedzieć, że zmierzali do ślepego zaułka.

Sheppard spojrzał na niego z dziwną emocją w oczach, gdy wchodził do skoczka. Rodney chciał ich jakoś pożegnać, ale Teyla położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu uspokajająco i uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby doskonale wiedziała co czuł. A uważał, że nie miała pojęcia.

Zostawiali go w niewoli i to nie było nawet w połowie tak tragiczne jak fakt, że sami wykonywali samobójczą misję. Sheppard musiał wiedzieć jak wielkie było niebezpieczeństwo, a Rodney nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać jak wiele rzeczy poszło źle. Genii byli zbyt butni, zbyt pewni siebie i nie wierzył, że takie myśli prześlizgiwały mu się po głowie. On jednak wiedział doskonale, że jego intelekt dorównywał poziomem tutejszej technologii. Jego wiara we własne umiejętności wypływała z czystej kalkulacji i lat studiowania obcej technologii. Jego zespół był najlepszym w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. Nie było mu równych i tutaj.

I może nie powiedział tego nigdy Zelence, może nigdy nie porozmawiali z Sheppardem aż tak szczerze, ale naprawdę się do nich przywiązał.

ooo

Cowen był kłamcą. Rodney nie musiał przebywać na statku Widm, aby wiedzieć, że Teyla nie zabiłaby nikogo z zimną krwią. A na pewno nie domniemanego przyjaciela, z którym układała się od lat. Sheppard jednak był w jednym kawałku i tylko na tym mu zależało. W końcu wrócili, więc mógł wziąć głębszy wdech, aż znowu wycelowano w ich stronę karabiny.

\- Chyba żartujecie? – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i uniósł dłonie do góry. – Umowa była inna – przypomniał im, chociaż wiedział, że to bez sensu.

Sheppard jednak uśmiechał się nadal, a to dziwne go uspokoiło. Uśmieszki Johna nigdy nie oznaczały niczego dobrego dla napastników i nauczył się współczuć ludziom, którzy podpadali majorowi. Było tylko kilka zasad w tej galaktyce i jedna mówiła wyraźnie, że celowanie do zespołu Shepparda kończyło się źle. Rodney uwielbiał tę regułę.

Kiedy kolejny skoczek pojawił się tuż za nimi, prawie podskoczył z radości.

Cowen był nawet tak uprzejmy, że nie próbował bardzo głośno zaprotestować, gdy Sheppard zabrał mu czarną skrzynkę statku Widm i oddał ją do rąk własnych Rodneya, jakby to był jego cholerny prezent.

\- Majorze, czekają cię za to same dobre rzeczy – obiecał, ponieważ naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Ford prychnął, jakby nie wierzył w dobre intencje Rodneya. Przecież jednak nie o to chodziło. Dostał dane, nad którymi mógł spędzać kolejne noce. Te informacje mogły przeważyć na ich korzystać podczas kolejnego spotkania z Widmami.

\- To oznacza, że odda nam pan trochę swoich czekoladek, doktorku? – spytał Ford.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego używacie liczby mnogiej, poruczniku – odparł, marszcząc brwi. – Widziałem doskonale, że to Sheppard przyniósł mi logi – poinformował Aidena, nie próbując nawet udawać, że się z nim drażni.

ooo

Zaległe oglądanie filmu wypadło na ten sam wieczór. Carson przedłużył ich zwolnienie. Zresztą kiedy już dotarli na dywanik do Weir, byli naprawdę zmęczeni. Rodney najchętniej zacząłby przeglądać dane, ale John niemal siłą zaciągnął go do transportera daleko od laboratorium.

\- Co powiedziałbyś na spokojny wieczór w towarzystwie Becketta? – spytał Sheppard, lekko go zaskakując.

Rodney w zasadzie czuł pewne wyrzuty sumienia, że zniknęli na cały dzień, ale nie miał na to wpływu. Carson był jednak bardziej milczący niż zwykle. Personel medyczny uwijał się w ciszy, gdy opatrywali ramię Teyli. Aiden miał tylko parę siniaków. Jakim cudem Sheppard wyszedł tym razem bez szwanku, Rodney pojęcia nie miał. Nawet on miał obtarcia po tym jak brutalnie potraktowano ich, gdy sprowadzono ich siłą na dół bunkra. Genii nie należeli do jego ulubionych ludzi.

\- Jasne, jeśli chcesz – powiedział mniej pewnie.

Nigdy w zasadzie nie spytał Johna czy fakt, że Carson o nich wiedział, nie krępował go. Te głupie amerykańskie zasady zapewne miały dręczyć go przez kilka kolejnych nocy. Jurysdykcja Sił Powietrznych Stanów Zjednoczonych musiała się kończyć w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej, ale przy Beckettcie nigdy nie było nic wiadomo.

\- Jestem pewien, że Teyla o nas wie – rzucił, gdy drzwi jego kwater zamknęły się za nimi.

John skinął tylko głową, przyswajając tę informację.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – spytał Rodney, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Rozmawiałem z Carsonem tuż po tym jak przeszliśmy przez wrota z Ziemi. Przysięgam, że nie jestem paplą – powiedział pospiesznie.

\- Spokojnie – odparł John, a potem objął go ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że Rodney się rozpadnie pod wpływem jego dotyku.

Minęło ponad dwanaście godzin od czasu, gdy wygrzebał się z jego łóżka. John muskał jego dłoń, gdy siedzieli na twardych krzesłach w bunkrze Genii. Może chciał mu w ten sposób dodać otuchy, ale Rodneya tylko mocniej uświadamiało to, że obaj są tym razem w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie było czasu i dość prywatności na prawdziwy dotyk. A sądził, że nie jest uzależniony od kontaktu z ludźmi. Zresztą Sheppard nie był normalny i dawno przestał zaliczać ich do tego samego gatunku.

\- Nie wierzę, że wleciałeś do statku Widm – wyszeptał, całując go lekko w kark.

\- Nie wierzę, że z niego wyleciałem – odparł Sheppard, a potem dotknął swojej słuchawki w uchu. – Beckett, masz ochotę na Gwiezdne Wojny? – spytał, oddychając wprost w jego szyję.

Rodney miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale powoli zaczynało brakować mu sił.


End file.
